Swordman Mage vs Flying Bomber Shinobi
by FTBISDEAD
Summary: Kagura Mikazuchi goes on a mission she received from the authorities of the shinobi world. She then encounters a shinobi named Deidara. Their goals clash so they have to fight. This story explains how tactical movements, analyzing, and fighting intuition determine the result.


**CHAPTER 1 :** An Expected Meeting

_*An outdoor and wide place with few rocks and trees, and short grass. A savanna-like place. It's a bright day. The sky is clear and the air is fresh. There are no animals and other humans around this woman...*_

Kagura Mikazuchi is walking alone with Archenemy in her left hand. There is something that really bugs her that made her choose to take this mission. Although everybody in Mermaid Heel doesn't think it's a good idea to take it, even for a mage on her level, she still persisted in. She knows this is one of the hardest missions that has been requested in the mage world. Since anyone might encounter an international criminal group of the shinobi world called Akatsuki where every member has diabolical abilities as the rumors say. Hence, it's called an impossible mission.

_*FLASHBACK... this is what happened one week ago in Mermaid Heel's headquarters.*_

**Risley :** "So, you are taking this mission, Kagura?"

**Kagura :** "Yes. That criminal group of the shinobi world has something to do with undiscovered slavery practices in both mage world and shinobi world. They also built collaborations with some dark guilds."

**Beth :** "Rumor has it that they are aiming for dragon slayers and books of Zeref."

**Kagura :** "It's strongly possible that they do. Akatsuki is aiming for something to build power that affects the whole world, something supernatural, special, and strong. They already did that before they came into the mage world. Of course dragon slayers and books of Zeref really attract them."

**Arania :** "I don't think this is a good idea, neither does everybody else. We are just fourth best guild while Akatsuki an international criminal group that has bothered the entire shinobi world along with its nations and villages. All missions from the authorities of the shinobi world are impossible missions, even for S-class mages."

**Milianna :** "And the fact that S-class mages are encouraged to be involved by the requesters, shows how dangerous these missions can be."

**Risley :** "The payments are very high. But so far only few mages have been interested."

**Milianna :** "Oh, I know a guy who is always interested in dangerous missions, Erza-chan's comrade with pink hair who breathes fire, he's my ex-enemy and ex-comrade."

**Arania :** "The guy who popularized the "I am fired up!" words over the Fiore especially since the victory of Fairy Tail."

**Beth :** "Ah, brought up Erza and Fairy Tail... didn't she also receive a mission from the authorities of the shinobi world?"

**Kagura :** "She did. And she finished her mission alone. She encountered an opponent. She won but she nearly died."

**Beth :** "Erza, in that condition?"

**Milianna :** "It was three weeks ago. I was in a great shock. I cried all days. But her condition is better now."

**Beth :** "I never heard about that before."

**Arania :** "You were in your mission, Beth. Of course you never heard about that before."

**Milianna :** "Fairy Tail's master, Makarov, told us not to reveal this to public. He just doesn't want to cause more shock over the mage world since Erza is one of the strongest female mage."

**Kagura :** "It's not that she is weak or something. The shinobi world is different than the mage world. But regardless, she's the first mage who finished a mission from the authorities of the shinobi world. That is amazing."

**Risley :** "Erza is extremely strong yet ended up badly injured."

**Arania :** "That is why any mission from the authorities of the shinobi world is considered an impossible mission. It is so hard, even Erza almost died."

**Milianna :** "So hard that even the authorities of the shinobi world chose to ask help from the mage world and offer very expensive rewards."

**Beth :** "So hard that even Risley doesn't dare say "don't underestimate Kagura" this time..."

**Risley :** "I always have faith in Kagura. That's why although I don't think it's a good idea, her assertion makes me believe her intuition is stronger than mine."

**Kagura :** "Actually my mission is different than Erza's. So we can't be sure if it's easier or harder. Erza told me she was requested to protect an isolated area. While in this mission, I am requested to take back billions of jewels that were stolen by Akatsuki from rich men and were kept in some place far from here. And that place might be guarded by one or two members of that criminal group."

Silent for few seconds...

**Kagura :** "I have decided. I am taking this mission. I want to fight evil. I want to discover things. I myself don't know much about the shinobi world. But I have heard that shinobis also possess special abilities like we do. They call theirs jutsu. While we call ours magic. They use something called 'chakra', the life energy in their bodies, as "fuel" to utilize jutsu, just like our magic power. Both mages and shinobis are basically humans with special abilities. Maybe it won't make much difference."

_*NOW WE GO BACK TO PRESENT... the savanna-like place where Kagura is walking alone.*_

Kagura senses that someone or something is following her. As she looks up, she sees something with a pair of wings flying in the sky above. Her intuition senses danger. And suddenly an explosion hits on her place. She hops and lands safely on the ground. She was not affected by the explosion. She looks up to see who or what caused that explosion.

Appearing in the scene, Deidara in his Akatsuki cloak and wearing a utility belt with two bags. He is standing on an artificial clay dragon flying in the sky. The clay dragon's size is equal to a real dragon. It then lands and he jumps down to the ground. He smiles evilly as he looks at Kagura. They are staring at each other. The distance between them is not too far.

**Kagura (speaks on her mind) : **"A dragon?... no. That's an artificial dragon."

**Deidara :** "You are not bad at answering my greeting, S-class swordman mage."

**Kagura :** "You are a member of Akatsuki. According to info I got, your group stole billions of jewels from rich men and kept them in some place somewhere around here."

**Deidara :** "We didn't steal the jewels. We robbed the rich men. Hmmm..."

**Kagura :** "Where is your partner?"

**Deidara :** "You only see one person here, mage of fourth best guild."

Silent for a moment... Kagura and Deidara keep staring at each other.

**Deidara :** "Heh, what a coincidence. But I must say our meeting is an expected meeting."

**Kagura :** "What are you trying to say?"

**Deidara :** "Your name is Kagura Mikazuchi. You are from females only guild named Mermaid Heel... you were a weak person who became far stronger despite her poor life thanks to her hatred toward someone, but then her ideals turned 180 degrees after she experienced a hard day that almost sent her and her friend to death.

**Kagura :** "You know about me?"

**Deidara :** "I can see why you took your mission. I know your past. Abductions on children in your hometown, your broken heart when you knew you won't meet your brother Simon, your hatred toward Jellal... all the painful things in your past made you fall into darkness. You fought for a certain goal - avenging. But then you learned from some people to continue life by protecting and nursing others, and make your hard experience a lesson to understand their pain. Your darkness turned into light. That is why you took your mission. You really want to fight evil and discover truth. You hope by doing this, you will bring peace and happiness... although it endangers your life. Hmmm..."

Silent for a moment... Kagura's face shows no expression although in her mind, she is a little bit surprised.

**Deidara :** "You could be an opponent I would fight to death. Because I love killing someone strong who is fulfilling their big dreams especially with such ideals. Our meeting is like a fateful day, although I don't believe in fate. Hmmm..."

**Kagura :** "Although you are from the shinobi world, you know well about many things in the mage world, S-class 'flying bomber' shinobi Deidara."

**Deidara :** "So my real name and my terror stories have already reached mage world's mass media. But... haha I never consider myself flying bomber."

**Kagura :** "People in the mage world actually still don't know much about you and I didn't know why you are called flying bomber. But by seeing the way you came over and greeted me, now I see it all makes sense."

**Deidara :** "Then you must have seen my ultimate art. This is something that has impressed the whole shinobi world. And it will soon impress the whole mage world too. I may introduce it to you first, unless you are too weak to resist it. Hmmm..."

**Kagura :** "You are aiming for dragon slayers and books of Zeref, aren't you?"

**Deidara :** "Well, it seems that you know about us more than I expected. But this will be your regret because I won't let you go. Our battle is really expected, especially since you are not a shinobi. Now I have an opportunity to defeat another artist from a different background of art."

**Kagura :** "I never claimed myself to be an artist. And I am not interested in everything you say about art."

**Deidara :** "A shinobi uses chakra to utilize jutsu. A mage uses magic power to utilize magic. To determine which art is better in battle, they have to start a duel."

**Kagura :** "What I am looking for is not an answer for that question. I don't even care about that. Whoever gets in my way during my mission will face the scariest thing in their life, regardless who they are."

**Deidara :** "The real scariest thing lies on my creations. I will show you my ultimate art that will rock the entire mage world."

Deidara reveals his palms in front of Kagura, showing that he has mouths in each of the palms. He then hops onto his clay dragon and shows a threatening smile to her. They are staring at each other. They are about to fight!

Continues to next chapter : Kagura vs Deidara


End file.
